The Primordial Plague
The Primordial Powers, also known as the Primordial Gods or simply the servants of the Prime, are the forces of raw destruction and anarchy that are born from the sea of chaos and magical instability known as the Prime. Far older than any of the traitor gods or lords of the divine, the Primordials are ancient and fundamental forces that permiate throughout all of existence. It was from their earth that mortal beings were born, and the very ground that every mortal walks was once covered in their delightful anarchy. The Daemoyan Lords, also named as the Dark Gods, Demoyeman Gods or simply the forces of Anarchy, are the servants of the fallen Titan Drakovian who feed off of negative emotion and anarchy, and ultimately seek the destruction of existence itself. It is said that the creators and Demoyeman Gods were originally the same species, but the Demoyemans were corrupted by their own greed and desires, lead ever on by the dark Creator Drakovian, becoming the monstrosities they are today. While the ever adamant and mysterious Gods of the Heavens remain a subject of debate to the mortal people of the world, none can truly deny the existence of the corrupted beings known as "The Dark Gods" by most Westerners. Others choose to call these deities "The Old Gods", yet in truth, these crude beasts of madness were not the subject of worship for the ancient folk. Instead, the Dark Gods from the hellish realm known as the Prime (unless the Prime is simply a chaotic, astral sea? Not all of the Prime evil?) have rained down chaos and destruction on the people of Semperia since the very birth of the planet. Originally, the Orcish people were enslaved themselves by the Dark Gods. After the first Great War, the majority of the Demonic forces of the Dark Gods were imprisoned within the planes of the Prime and only have minor pockets of influence within Semperia, however if they were ever to be unleashed again, the very fate of Semperia as a whole would be at stake. Demoyeman Gods Patrons of the Burning Lord - the Infernal Covenant * Drakovian, the Burning Lord - Fallen Titan, Demoyeman God of fire, rage, destruction and revenge * Oblivionethad, the Vioneth - Lord of the enslaved, master of vampires and the chained mountain. The great schemer and plotter. * Pestunas - Lord of disease and the dying. King of those who suffer. * Orcus - Lord of war and combat. Bringer of unbridled hatred. The independently Primordial * Gruumsh - Master of spiders and the dark places of the world. Keeper of forgotten secrets. * Horatriano - God of madness. Raw chaos. Servants of the Infernal * Zandon De Ostokar, Demoyeman Prince of Drakovian Alternate page The Demoyeman Tide is the name given to the vast army of Demoyema (meaning corrupted ones) in service to the fallen Primordial servitor known as Drakovian (possibly make Vioneth prime Demoyema?). Residing in the realm of madness known as the Prime, these often unthinkable creatures feed off of magical energies. Effectively unkillable, the Demoyema invade the mortal realm to feed off of the magical energies of all living things, be they the souls of mortals or the energies of nature, the elements or the spirits, all sources of magic are open to their fury and desire. In their place the Demoyema leave Fel chaos magic, a corrupting but highly powerful force (known to some as black magic) that turns all who use it into heartless monsters over time. The Demoyema are sustained by the immortal fel, and any mortal who tries to use it, even if for good reasons, will find their mortal soul (itself being a form of magical mana) slowly being chipped away to be replaced by the burning hatred and Nihilistic emptiness the fel offers. To those who already have these traits, be they bitter with the world or having lost all hope, are embraced by the fel and often embrace it in return, fully giving their souls to the dark powers and in themselves becoming Demoyema. The Tide itself is the result of Drakovian's acceptance- that the hunger of the Demoyema and their inevitable victory is both unavoidable and impending. There is therefore no other choice but to embrace the fel, and to set about destroying all existence as it is known, until only the burning hatred of black magic is all that remains. Types of servants Demoyema- immortally linked to the Prime, Demoyema are creatures who have been bestowed demonhood and have fully merged with the fel. Utterly without mercy or restraint, they embody the hunger and rage of the primordial. Corrupted- a broad and often unclear term for any mortla beings who have given themselves or have been unwillingly corrupted to serve the Tide. Nearly all have corrupted souls or no souls at all. Often when souls are fed upon, the husk of the victim will be filled by a felish soul, bringing it back. Many warlocks claim loyalty to the Tide, but are only partly corrupted. demoyema.jpg|A lesser demon, often found wandering the lonely parts of the world zIZIMmc.jpg|A demon of the unknown and unexplained demon-warrior-fantasy-mobile-wallpaper-1080x1920-5269-3292540152.jpg|A demonic general of the Tide demon-12.jpg|A creature of madness and horror 25321_fantasy_demon_monster.jpg|A demon of rage and fury 1ebb5da46eab17498b0186f418adceb9bbb6a15617cb0351cb2b7d4655f21cc4_1.jpg|A corrupted human (while their souls were abandoned for the fel, the process of demoyemanisation can take many years. For the truly worthy however, the gift of demonhood is given instantly)